


Forever, and Even Longer

by WhovianCat128



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhovianCat128/pseuds/WhovianCat128
Summary: Emilia gets scared when she thinks Subaru hates her, cue a heartfelt discussion.
Relationships: Emilia/Natsuki Subaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Forever, and Even Longer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mosdra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosdra/gifts).



> This fanfic is based off of a suggestion from Mosdra. It’s not the best, because I don’t really write Emilia/Subaru, but I think it’s ok :) enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Re: Zero doesn’t belong to me

Subaru smiled. He had been waiting for a while to go into town, but Rem and Ram, busy as they were, hadn’t been able to take him. His offer to go alone had also been shot down almost immediately.

With Rem and Ram to his right, Subaru stepped out into the fresh air. He smiled at the sun, and the lush green grass. _He couldn’t wait to see how much the village kids had grown!_

He had barely taken two steps when a tentative. “S-Subaru?” came from behind him.

He whipped his head around, and his eyes widened at the sight of Emilia, with a shaky hand outstretched and tears welling up in her lavender eyes.

“Emilia? What’s wrong?” Subaru asked, concerned.

“I...n-nothing...” She stammered.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Subaru smiled gently. He led her over to a whitewashed bench, and lightly pushed her down. He waved at Rem and Ram, gesturing for them to leave without him.

Ram nodded, and with another glance from Rem, the two sisters left.

Subaru moved his hand to let it hover over Emilia’s head. He had no idea what had upset her so much, but damn if he was going let it carry on. Rem seemed to like it when he stroked her hair, so maybe it would work with Emilia too?

“Can I...?” Subaru hesitated. Emilia nodded, her eyes still downcast and sad.

He lowered his hand onto her silver hair, and began stroking and combing it rhythmically. He worked his fingers into the silky strands and pulled apart the little tangles that had developed during the day.

Slowly but steadily, Emilia began to relax. Her shoulders dropped from where they had been tensed up, and her hands clasped on her lap instead of squeezing the bench.

She leaned onto him, a few loose strands of her hair falling onto her face. Her head rested onto his shoulder, and she sighed, contented.

Subaru wrapped an arm around her, gently pulling her closer to him.

“Subaru....” Emilia whispered softly.

“Yes?” Subaru replied.

“If it’s alright...could you listen to me?” She asked, biting her lip.

“Sure, whenever you’re ready.” Subaru smiled at her, prompting a cautious upwards twitch of her lips back.

“When I saw you walking out today...I got scared. I was worried for you, and I thought...I thought you might be...” Emilia choked on her words, and Subaru felt a warm wetness creeping down his shirt.

He held onto her, offering his warmth as comfort, waiting for her trembling sobs to fade away. Her voice was still shaky when she continued.

“I thought you might have decided to leave me. I-I thought that the witch factors had twisted you...into someone horrible. Someone who’d never want to be next to me, someone who-“ Her voice dropped down to a terrified whisper. “- _hated me_.”

Subaru’s heart ached for her. He hugged her tighter. “Emilia.”

“Y-Yes?” She looked out onto the field, avoiding eye contact.

“I might be pathetic, and stupid. I’m someone who can’t do anything by himself. But I’m asking you to remember one thing.” He smiled wistfully at the girl he loved. “Remember that I will never, _ever_ hate you.”

Those words were the last cracks that broke the dam. The tears that had built up for so long, that had never been allowed to shed, finally spilled free. Emilia clung onto Subaru, as if she was promising to hold on forever.

She lifted her head up from his suit, and gave him a watery smile that, Subaru realised, was much, much brighter than the sun above that bathed them in a golden-orange glow.

“Forever?” She asked.

“No.” He tilted his head and grinned at her. “Even longer.”  
  


They gazed out at the horizon, where the sunny yellows met the natural greens.

_ I love you, Emilia. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you have any suggestions or prompts you can contact me via Discord or Tumblr both with the username WhovianCat :) Have a nice day!


End file.
